La Isla Bonita
La Isla Bonita (Spanish: The Beautiful Island) is a song sung originally by Madonna on her 1987 album True Blue. The song is done by David Martinez and Santana Lopez in The Spanish Teacher, the twelfth episode of the third season. Lyrics thumb|right|200px David: Cómo puede ser verdad? Last night I dreamt of San Pedro Just like I'd never gone, I knew the song A young girl with eyes like the desert It all seems like yesterday, not far away Santana and David: Tropical the island breeze All of nature, wild and free This is where I long to be La Isla Bonita And when the samba played The sun would set so high Ring through my ears and sting my eyes Your Spanish lullaby Santana: I fell in love with San Pedro Warm wind carried on the sea, he called to me Te dijo te amo I prayed that the days would last They went so fast Santana and David: Tropical the island breeze All of nature, wild and free This is where I long to be La Isla Bonita And when the samba played The sun would set so high Ring through my ears and sting my eyes Your Spanish lullaby Santana: Yo quiero estar donde el sol toca cielo Cuando es hora de siesta tu los puedes ver pasar David and Santana: Caras tan bellas, sin importar nada Where a girl loves a boy And a boy David (with Santana): Loves a girl (The Spanish Lullaby) Last night I dreamt of San Pedro (Santana: San Pedro) Santana and David: It all seems like yesterday, not far away Tropical the island breeze All of nature, wild and free This is where I long to be La Isla Bonita And when the samba played The sun would set so high Ring through my ears and sting my eyes Your Spanish lullaby Tropical the island breeze All of nature, wild and free This is where I long to be La Isla Bonita And when the samba played The sun would set so high Ring trough my ears and sting my eyes Your Spanish lullaby (Santana: Your Spanish lullaby) A na na na na na na na (Santana: Te dijo te amo) Él dijo que te ama La Isla Bonita David: La Isla Bonita Santana and David: Bonita, bonita Your Spanish lullaby. Reception Futterman called "La Isla Bonita" the "best number of the night". She added that it "mixes slick dance moves and spot-on singing with perhaps a touch too much sexual tension for a student/teacher pairing". Slezak said that "the harmonies were sweet, and the dancing was sexy without crossing the line into disturbing April-October territory" and gave it an "A−". Votta wrote that "the pair don't have any chemistry", but that "they're both very pretty to look at and listen to" and "their interpretation of Latin culture is modern and sexy". Both Chaney and Lynch noted what she called "inexplicably high production values"; her "B+" grade was because "these two looked great together, meringued beautifully and sounded smooth", while his "B" noted that "the dancing wowed but their voices just didn't connect for me on this empty club version" Source Gallery llb1.png llb2.png llb3.png llb4.png llb5.png LLB.png Screen Shot 2012-02-08 at 8.02.44 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-02-08 at 8.03.06 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-02-08 at 8.07.17 PM.png Ricky-martin-glee1.jpg Trivia *In Big Brother, Sue says that the glee club spent "untold millions" on a laser light performace so Santana could dance with the night school's Plynesian janitor, to which Santana says, "Actually, he was Puerto Rican." They were refering to this performance, then. Videos thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left|Official Madonna's video La Isla Bonita Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by David Martinez